parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody and Friends Meet Hotel Transylvania
Woody and his friends are going to Hotel Transylvania. However, Abraham Van Helsing has come back for revenge with help from the hyenas and gremlins. Can Woody and the gang stop him and save the hotel? Characters: Woody (Disney).png|Woody Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep Jessie.png|Jessie Bullseye.png|Bullseye RC.png|RC Slinky Dog (Disney).png|Slinky Dog Rex from Toy Story.png|Rex Hamm.png|Hamm Mr. Potato Head.png|Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head.png|Mrs. Potato Head Aliens.png|Squeeze Toy Aliens Mr. Pricklepants.png|Mr. Pricklepants Trixie-The-Triceratops.png|Trixie (Toy Story 3) Dolly.png|Dolly Buttercup (Toy Story).png|Buttercup (Toy Story 3) Chuckles the Clown.png|Chuckles the Clown Peas-in-a-Pod.png|Peas-In-A-Pod 1904 kv-chara-right01.png|Forky Knifey.png|Knifey Duke Caboom.png|Duke Caboom 1904 kv-chara-right02.png|Ducky and Bunny Officer-Giggle-McDimples-Toy-Story-4.jpg|Giggle McDimples Scrat from Ice Age.png|Scrat Scratte.png|Scratte Buck (Fox).png|Buck WALL-E.png|WALL-E EVE.png|EVE Grinch 2018 render.png|The Grinch Boog-open-season-31120939-382-686.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Blog -poultry in motion Chicken Run.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Chickenrun2.png|Rocky Rhodes Bunty.png|Bunty 158829421 8b05b3.png|Cody Maverick Chicken Joe (Sony).png|Chicken Joe Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa Mr Weenie (Sony).png|Mr. Weenie Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png|Kitty and Mimmy TTG Robin.png|Robin Starfire.jpg|Starfire Beast boy (TTG).jpg|Beast Boy Raven (TTG).png|Raven Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg Manny.png|Manny SpongeBob SquarePants (ROVIO).png|Spongebob squarepants 220px-Patrick Star.svg.png|Patrick star Horton (Fox).png|Horton The Elephant And Morton The Mouse Pom-skipper02.png|Skipper Pom-kowalski02.png|Kowalski Rico.png|Rico Pom-private03.png|Private 81822778-scooby-doo-dog-illustration-mystery-machine.jpg|Scooby-Doo Scrappy-doo.png|Scrappy-Doo 1558234428025 trimmed.png|Bolt and Penny Forrester Lewis Robinson.png|Lewis Robinson Mittens.png|Mittens Rhino2.png|Rhino Wilbur-Robinson.png|Wilbur Robinson Bendy.png|Bendy Peabody.png|Mr.Peabody Sherman.png|Sherman Penny_Peterson.png|Penny Peterson Joy.png|Joy Sadness_inside_out_characters.png|Sadness Fear.png|Fear Walt_Disney's_Digust_inside_out_characters.png|Disgust Anger.png|Anger Riley_Andersen_(Official_Image).png|Riley Anderson Nick and Judy Render.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Mason and Phil.png|Mason and Phil AHKJulien.png|King Julien Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Cuphead (My Favorite Character).png|Cuphead Mugman by lisnovski-dbxl0lp.png|Mugman Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Mokey fraggle.jpg|Mokey Fraggle Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle Red fraggle.jpg|Red Fraggle Lacey and Katie.png|Lacey and Katie Ahkjmaurice.png|Maurice Mortpng.png|Mort Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene Clover Cover.png|Clover Nick the Rat.png|Nick the Rat Fetcher the Rat.png|Fetcher the Rat Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B. Benson RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom Fender (Fox).png|Fender Roddy.png|Roddy St. James Ratatuj remy.png|Remy Emile.png|Emile Classifiedwolf.png|Classified Eva penguins of madagascar movie.png|Eva Corporal penguins of madagascar movie.png|Corporal Short fuse penguins of madagascar movie.png|Short Fuse Garfield.png|Garfield Odie.gif|Odie Secret Squirrel.png|Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole.png|Morocco Mole Penny the Squirrel.png|Penny the Squirrel Wallace.png|Wallace AGromitPicture.png|Gromit Little Dog.png|Little Dog Big Dog.png|Big Dog SPYRO_Illus_Character3_FINAL.png|Spyro Sparx the Dragonfly.png|Sparx Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot Aku Aku (N. Sane Trilogy).png|Aku Aku Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom and Scootaloo Tom the Cat.png|Tom Cat Jerry the Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Gizmo.png|Gizmo FMSTFIS13.png|James P. Sullivan FMSTFIM15.png|Mike Wazowski Owl Jolson.png|Owl Jolson Powerpuffgirls-blossom_large.png|Blossom Powerpuffgirls-bubbles large.png|Bubbles Reboot buttercup 3.png|Buttercup Bunny 2016.png|Bunny Bell 2016.png|Bell Blisstina utonium vector 2 by greenmachine987-dbyty7k.png|Blisstina Utonium Gene emoji movie.png|Gene Hi-5 emoji movie.png|Hi-5 Jailbreak emoji movie stands.png|Jailbreak Casper-the-Friendly-Ghost-Coloring-Pages-2.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost Monti.png|Monti Bampuucloseup.png|Baampu Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits) as Extras.jpg|Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky Tag.png|Tag Norrie2.png|Norrie Hu Infobox.png|Hu Dracula.png|Dracula Mavis3.jpg|Mavis Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Ericka.png|Ericka Van Helsing Dennis ht3.png|Dennis Winnieht2.png|Winnie Vlad.png|Vlad Frank full body.jpg|Frankenstein Mrsfrankht2.png|Eunice Wayne ht3.png|Wayne Wanda ht3.png|Wanda Murray full body.jpg|Murray GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Crystal-0.png|Crystal FolPCVQsqwk.jpg|Blobby Tinkles Promo.png|Tinkles Abraham Van Helsing Current.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed The Hyenas.jpg|Various Hyenas Gremlins-1984-3338-2102690529.jpg|Gremlins Transcript * Woody and Friends Meet Hotel Transylvania Part 1 * Woody and Friends Meet Hotel Transylvania Part 2 * Woody and Friends Meet Hotel Transylvania Part 3 Ending Category:Woody and Friends Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Multi-Crossovers